


oh, don't take my love lightly

by Aramley



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramley/pseuds/Aramley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa has a jealous streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, don't take my love lightly

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the Paris Masters 2009, where Gilles Simon and Novak Djokovic got a little handsy at the retirement ceremony for Marat Safin.

A weird thing about Rafa is that he's sort of crazy and jealous and possessive - which, Novak thinks, is kind of fucking rich coming from someone who spends as much time draped over hot Spaniards as Rafa does, but there it is.

(And while he's on the subject of hot Spaniards, he doesn't know who sent Rafa the pictures of him and Gilles giggling and falling over each other at Marat's retirement ceremony, but he'd bet money that their name starts with a _Feliciano_ and ends with a _goddamn Lopez_ , the ATP's very own Gossip Girl.)

He knows that it's the jealous, possessive streak coming out in Rafa when he barely makes it through the door of Rafa's hotel room before he's backed up against the wall, Rafa's hands already shoving up underneath his shirt, because Rafa's approach to jealousy involves driving Novak so completely out of his mind that there's no room in it for anything except Rafa. It should make Novak crazy, this, but he's so ridiculously, helplessly in love with Rafa that he honestly finds it endearing, and he has to hide his grin against Rafa's hair while Rafa bites at Novak's collarbone, rasps his stubble against the sensitive skin of Novak's throat the way he knows drives Novak _insane_.

 _You're crazy_ , Novak murmurs against Rafa's mouth, and Rafa just growls and bites at Novak's lower lip. He'll never admit to being jealous, ever, and if Novak calls him on it he'll just shake his head and smile and let it wash over him like Novak's the crazy one, but then there's this hard desperate edge to the way he touches Novak at times like this, the way he presses him back against the wall like he's afraid Novak might slip out through his hands if he doesn't keep a tight enough hold. Rafa's mouth is a wash of heat, kissing him so completely that Novak loses his breath, has to break away to gasp for air while Rafa chases kisses over his cheekbones and the curve of his brow and nips at the line of his jaw, and all the while his hands pressing down Novak's sides, splayed over his ribs, and it's all Novak can do to hook his arm around the back of Rafa's neck and hold him close, closer, mouthing the shell of Rafa's ear to whisper, _I'm here, I'm here, I'm yours_.


End file.
